whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Potence
Potence is a Discipline that grants the vampires supernatural strength. Each dot grants an automatic success on any rolls involving Strength, and does not require activation. Official Abilities There are no individual powers for Potence until level 6. At that point characters may choose to gain additional automatic successes to Strength or choose a unique power. Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Advanced Powers * ** Imprint: Squeeze so hard you can leave imprints in solid steel ** Master of the Forge: Create exceptional metalwork tools and weapons ** Relentless Pursuit: Make extraordinary leaps through the air ** The Fist of Caine: Making brawling attacks from a few yards away ** The Gentle Rebuke: Telekinetically knock someone away without harming them * ** Earthshock: Send shockwaves through the earth ** Fist of the Titans: Attack or throw someone away telekinetically ** The Forger's Hammer: Create weapons that do extra damage * ** Flick: Make a simple motion that sends a target flying away ** Lend the Supernatural Vigor: Grant your incredible strength to another ** Touch of Pain: Put the full force of your strength against one person or object * Might of the Heroes : Perform physical feats of mythic proportion * Plot Device Mind's Eye Theatre Standard Powers * Prowess: Your unarmed or clubbing attacks deal lethal damage instead of bashing if you so choose * Might: You can make a free retest on any challenge involving strength * Vigor: You may use the bomb (beats rock and paper, loses to scissors) on any challenge involving strength * Intensity: You may bid the potence and not risk losing any physical traits in challenges of strength * Puissance: You win on ties involving all strength based tests and deal an additional level of damage in which your strength is a factor. Advanced Powers * ** Imprint: Spend a blood trait and deal an additional level of lethal damage in crushing attacks ** Force: In challenges involving strength you must be defeated in two tests to lose. If you win either test you win the challenge. Should you and another vampire with force both win a test then you both succeed in your goal * ** Earthshock: Spend a blood and make a physical challenge against your opponent, if you win then the ground beneath your opponent explodes into a geyser of stone, rock, dirt, or whatever they're standing on at the time * ** Flick: Making small gestures you're able to send your full strength against any opponent that you can see. Flick does any damage that you would normally do in hand to hand combat including the bonuses * ** Destruction: Spend 3 blood traits and you deal 3 additional levels of lethal damage for the rest of the scene References Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary